Confession Sensation
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: For Valentine's Day, Rin's heading out on a six and a half day bike ride down south to see her girlfriend, Gumi. She's determined to see her. There's something she simply has to tell her. Countdown to Valentine's Day. Based on Rin's song. Shoujo-ai
1. Day One

Day One

Saturday, February 4, 2012

Weather: Sunny, warm, melting snow (gross)

People I Met Today: Gakupo Kamui

Mood: Let's do this! ( ^_^ ) b

"Please, Papa, Mama!" I begged once more, on my knees at their feet, looking at them with the best puppy-dog eyes I could. And, after an hour of incessant begging, they finally gave in. And, as I'd expected, it was Papa who gave in first.

"Fine," he submitted. I beamed at him, but he stubbornly refused to look. I really love Papa. I'm sure you'd love him, too.

"Kiyoteru!" cried my mother in utter disbelief.

"Come on, Lily," he insisted. "She's fourteen years old. She knows what she's doing."

"You think it's a good idea to let a fourteen year old girl travel on her own a month?"

"In the world of Pokémon, you set off on journeys at age ten," I offered playfully. I'm sort of a brat, I guess. Well, I'm snarky. That's what Papa says. Well, no, he calls me a rotten bugger, but same difference.

"Rin," Papa said in a warning tone.

"I might be able to convince them to bring me home," I amended seriously.

"Quiet, you," Mama snapped at me. I shrugged it off casually. Mama has a temper.

In any case, I had my yes, and I wasn't going to let it go. So, while Mama and Papa argued, I headed to my room and started pack my school bag with more important things than stupid books. I stuffed in three outfits (I'm sorry if I smell by the time I get to see you, but keep in mind I had to bike all the way there), a purple and navy scarf and a grey woolen hat with mouse ears in case it got cold, the many pages of directions I printed off googlemaps (gotta love technology, right?), my wallet filled with one month's earnings of tutoring money (ten dollars an hour, seven hours a week), my student ID, my passport, my birth certificate (I'm doomed if I lose this bag), a refillable bottle of water, my bathing suit (one can hope a hotel might have a pool, or maybe that you have one), a bag filled with sweets, my laptop and power chord, and, to top it all off, the contents of two boxes of granola bars, just dumped in there. I'm probably going to be eating nothing but junk food this entire trip, so I apologize if I'm a little chubbier than you imagined when I get there. You know what, never mind. I'm sure you won't care, right, Gumi?

"I'm leaving now!" I announced to my parents, who were arguing in the kitchen, as I fled through the front door. Mama called for me to stop, but there was no way I'd let her stop me from heading out to see you. I'd prepared to run away if they'd said no in the end, so my bike was all set up for a quick escape, I kicked my leg over it, kicked up the stopper, and began to pedal. I glanced back at my parents as they ran out the door and called, "See you when I get back!"

"Put your helmet on!" my father called out to me.

Consider all I was doing and how he was helping, that was a small demand. With a cheery smile, I released one hand's grip on the handlebars and grabbed the helmet that hung there, skillfully locking it under my chin and putting my grip back onto the handlebars. With a final wave goodbye to my parents, I headed off to see you.

I can't say that it was particularly good biking weather, but I'm hoping it'll be better the further south I head. Then it won't be so cold, and, hopefully, there won't be any snow. Travelling in this snow is definitely going to be hell, so you'd better be grateful. I could walk, supposedly, but there's not enough time for that. I can't drive, either, so that's out of the question. Honestly, my best bet would probably have been bus or train, but I'm determined to do this.

Six and a half days of biking is what it would take me to get there, to where you are. And I'm going to do it. Factor in sleeping, of course, and I believe I'll be able to make it in time for that special day. Hey, you know what? I think I'll write you a song while I'm biking; you know, to chase away the boredom. Then again, it's really pretty right now. We just had freezing rain recently, so the snow is smoothed over, looking really fake, actually. It's like the snow on plastic toys for children. In fact, yesterday, I told my parents that it was ugly. But, this morning, when my plan formed, it was snowing, so there's a light dusting overtop that sparkles in the bright sunshine. But it's melting since it's so warm out.

I used the present tense even though I'm a bed right now at the end of the day, but this is a sort of diary, so just bear with the switching tense. After a day of biking, you can't go all grammar Nazi on me.

Anyway, that morning, I decided that, no matter what, I had to see you. Well, actually, it was more like yesterday. That was our one month anniversary, after all. It killed me that I didn't get to see you, so I decided that I'd get there any way possible. So, with the help of googlemaps, I figured I could bike there in time for Valentine's Day and spend it with you. Hehe, you're gonna be so freaked out, Gumi. I can't wait to see the look on your face.

It hasn't occurred to me until now that I don't know where I'll find you . . . . Whatever! It'll work out in the end, I'm sure of it! Besides, you gave me your number, so I can call you from a payphone. Wait, no. That's not extraordinary enough! I'll figure out what I'll do later. No use dwelling on it now.

Okay, so where was I? Right, so, once I'd started biking, I slipped into the park and took some detours to get to the mall by my house, making sure to stay off the main roads in case Papa couldn't stop Mama and she was out with the car, looking to take me back. Papa's a really relaxed guy, but he's also pushover. Mama, on the other hand, is a hardass. She's probably gonna ground me for double the amount of time I'll be gone, but that'll all worth it as long as I get to see you.

Gosh, I dunno how I'm going to sleep tonight. I'm too hyped up. But I gotta get some sleep, not only because I'll need the energy for tomorrow, but because, otherwise, I'll go out and keep biking to you, and it's most definitely not safe for a girl to go biking on her own at night. Okay, wait, I've sidetracked again. Back to travelling story.

Okay, so, for about an hour, I biked, having memorized the instructions for that much, before finally needing to stop, not only to take a break (Ahaha, please don't nag me about being out of shape. I'm a girl of leisure.) but also to check the directions since I had only memorized this far and I no longer recognized where I was. At that point, I was still in my city, but I'd left by the time I stopped for the night.

It was chilly out, so I bundled up in the coat I'd tied around my waist while I checked my stapled pamphlet of instructions. Then, I headed out again. It was so much fun, seriously. Sure, I was freaked out and I still am, but can you imagine? I was headed out to see my girlfriend! I hoped, and still hope, this would show you just how strongly I feel for you. And that's when I came up with my first line for the song.

No, you idiot, I'm not going to tell you what it is! That's way too embarrassing! Are you completely insane? . . . Please excuse my random shifts from cutesy to tsundere. I can't help it. I always wanted to be a boy when I was a little kid, probably because my brother would never let me play with him since I was a girl. As girly as I can be, I still act like a boy sometimes. In fact, I wear the boy's uniform at school. It's just so much more comfortable.

I don't know how I managed to equate tsundere to masculinity right there. Oops. Sorry, I'm way too hyper right now. This is probably going to be a headache for you to read. And of course you're going to read it. Why else would I be writing it? Do I look like a writer?

What the heck, I should not be allowed to go so off topic. Well, in any case, I managed to pedal down the highway (Scary stuff, Gumi. I hope you appreciate it.) for a couple hours before I turned off into some rest station. I locked up my bike (I brought a lock, too, if I forgot to mention that) and went into the gas station bathroom (Disgusting. You so owe me.) before heading into a grubby fast food place and grabbing some fries. My stomach had been begging for it for the last half hour and, hey, I'm weak, sue me. Then, I headed off again.

When the sky started turning a pale pink and red colour, I realized that I ought to look for somewhere to stay for the night. And, as luck would have it, Papa loves me. Someone stepped in front of my path and I nearly plowed them over. Being the good girl that I am, I didn't yell at that purple-haired guy, but, instead, I smiled tensely with the barest hint of a glare in my gaze. Then, he said, "Name's Gakupo, Gakupo Kamui. I don't suppose you remember me? We met at your Aunt's New Year's Eve party."

I gazed at him hesitantly. I'm not exactly the untrusting sort, but I was also brought up well and knew better than to take someone's words on face value. "And my aunt's name is?"

"Meiko," he supplied. Then, he offered up his cell phone and said, "My dad and your dad were best friends when they were in high school. Want to call your dad and check?"

So, I took the phone and called Papa. Sure enough, Gakupo was someone I actually did know and not just some creep, and Papa had found my route on my computer and figured that I'd be stopping for the night around the place where Gakupo lives and called in for a favour. Mama knew nothing, of course, and was out at the bar with Aunt Meiko. So, I figured that it was a good time to give in for the night.

"So, what's got you so desperate to head down South?" Gakupo wondered as we headed to his house, his long legs easily keeping up with the slow pace I rode my bike. "And you haven't introduced yourself."

"Rin Kagamine," I offered. I gazed at him for a moment. I didn't usually admit to people that I was dating a girl, and I had no idea how he would take it, but, honestly, the idea of seeing you in just a few days made the idea of telling him irresistible. "I'm going to visit my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, huh?" He chuckled, and I grew a little tense. Then, what he said afterward was so embarrassing, Gumi. Honestly, I don't know how I managed to stay with him after that. Don't be jealous, but what he told me was, "That sucks for me. I sort of had a crush on you. We really hit it off at the party, in my mind, but if you don't remember, it probably wasn't that great."

I laughed nervously. The truth was, you were on my mind that night. Still, it was a great compliment and ego boost for me, so deal with it, Gumi dear. "I'm sure it was great. It's just that, well, I had a lot going on, so I can't remember it very well. And I met a lot of people that night and I'm not good with names."

"So, this girl," he asked after a moment of silence. "What's she like?"

Hehe, Gumi, you don't get to hear any more of the conversation. It's too embarrassing. So, pretty much, that last part was because I'm mean and I just adore teasing people. You're no exception.

Gakupo had me over for the night (his parents were out so it was just the two of us, but he was a perfect gentleman) and, now, I'm writing this. But, it's getting late, and I need energy for tomorrow. I plan to get in sixteen hours tomorrow. Ambitious, I know, but I want to be sure I can make it to you in time! I can do this, Gumi! Just you wait and see! There's something I really have to tell you, after all.

**Author's Note: This is different than my usual style, yes, but this is meant to be lighthearted and happy. And you get to see a lot of my personality in here since Rin's incredibly based on me, only a little more outgoing, but, overall, that's exactly how I behave. Anyway, this is for my girlfriend. Our one month was yesterday, yep :) It'll be updating everyday, finishing on Valentine's Day. By the by, for my poll, if Gumi and Rin win, I'll write a fic putting them each with a runner up, first place with third place and second place with fourth. Please vote! Oh, right, and this fic is based off Rin's song by the same title. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Day Two

Day Two

Sunday, February 5, 2012

Weather: Snowing

People I Met Today: Lily (I forgot to ask her last name, oops!)

Mood: Too tired T-T

Gumi dear, you'd better appreciate that I woke up while it was still dark out (I had Gakupo wake me and then nearly tore off his head when he did) and then, after Gakupo fed me breakfast, I started biking immediately. I got to see the sun rise. It was amazing.

Sigh. I'm totally exhausted, though, Gumi. I did what I set out to do and biked all sixteen hours, even though I'm totally, completely exhausted and I haven't rested all day. Or eaten. Ugh, I might collapse at any moment. Wait, no, I can do this.

So it was snowing out today. It was really nice, fluffy snow. However, it had to be pretty cold for it to snow, which I definitely didn't enjoy. And my bike helmet doesn't provide much warmth.

Well, yeah. Nothing really happened other than lots of biking. It was rather exhilarating, though, being all on my own, the only one responsible for my own wellbeing. And, of course, there were the thoughts of you to keep me going.

Anyway, I finally gave up about an hour after sunset when I spotted a nice like bed and breakfast. The lady running it is really nice. Her name is Lily. I forgot to ask her last name, but she said she was going to bring me some supper so I'll ask her then. I think she's taking some pity because I'm a young girl on my own since she's not charging me for it.

Ack, she just got here. Honestly, Gumi, I'm tired, so I'll write more tomorrow. I won't push myself as hard tomorrow, I promise. But I'll get to you on time, make no mistake about that.

**Author's Note: Because, honestly, who could write a lot after biking for sixteen hours?**


	3. Day Three

Day Three

Monday, February 6, 2012

Weather: Cloudy

People I Met Today: Neru Akita

Mood: Unstoppable! With a side of headache-y.

Gumi, you have no idea how much I freaked out when I woke up this morning to hear someone calling out for Lily. Of course, after waking up, I realized that it wasn't my mother but, instead, the lady who works at this bed and breakfast. Duh. Has that ever happened to you? I bet when people call out for 'Megumi' you jump.

Anyway, this woman is nothing like Mama. It kind of reminds me of that painting Mama has on the wall. She calls it "Mary-Luise." There's two of her in there, one wearing white and one wearing black. Hehe, she's definitely the black one. This Lily's too nice.

It was actually really funny when a yellow-haired woman came bursting into my room, shouting out Mama's name. She looked at me with her yellow eyes for a moment before losing interest and leaving. She later introduced herself to me. Her name was Neru Akita.

So, I was completely panicked when I woke up because I'd slept in, so I shoved down the food they offered me and ran outside without even bothering to check my laptop to see if you'd emailed me or something. I hopped quickly onto my bike and headed out on my way.

The weather was super annoying. It was cloudy, but like those white clouds that coat the entire sky and are so bright that they kind of give you a migraine. Yeah, that wasn't great. But whatever. I survived, obviously.

Hm, what else can I tell you? Oh, well I guess I could tell you a bit about the song. I managed to get the tune down for the chorus, and the lyrics go like this so far:

_Because it is this kind of world, the two of us_

_Because the time spent together is very important_

I, uh, I have more but it's way too embarrassing so that's all you get for now. Deal with it.

Okay, so, today, after waking up at around ten, I biked for three hours, stopped for half an hour for lunch (money disappears quickly, I've noticed), and then kept biking for another three hours, ate for another half hour (conveniace stores: appropriately named) and kept at it for five hours after that. Did I mention I drank about five energy drinks to manage that? Yeah. But, you know, still super impressive, right?

I got a call from Papa, too.

"How's it going?" he asked me.

"I'm at-" You don't need to know where I was at this point. Just guess.

"Wow, you're working hard. Don't strain yourself, okay, Rin? Your mother's worried."

"I met someone who looks just like Mama. Seriously creeped me out."

The line goes silent. "Well, actually, you're mother managed to slip by me and went looking for you."

I'm still not sure if that was actually Mama or not, but, in any case, she's searching for me. But I won't let her stop me from getting to you, because I—

Never mind that, next.

"So, have you contacted Gumi yet?" he asked me.

"No way!" I shouted, appalled. "It's going to be a surprise! Has all romance died for you and Mama now that you're old and married? Especially you. Mama's not that old." I enjoy teasing Papa like that. They're only a couple years apart, but, boy, is he _old_. Hehe.

"Well, I don't want you to show up there and be totally lost. How can you be sure she doesn't have plans for Valentine's Day already?"

I paused to think for a moment. "I guess it'd be okay if Miki hung out with us. I could put her to work."

He's curious. "Who's Miki?"

"Her best friend."

"I see."

"You do."

We both go silent for a little, then Papa talks again, "Rin, could you call us every morning and night? You have to realize that it's very nerve-wracking for us to have our daughter out and about without anybody to take care of her. It's a dangerous world out there, especially for a young girl."

I laughed at him and informed him, "It's okay. Gumi promised me a long time ago that she could come protect me if I'm ever in trouble, and I plan to hold her to that."

"Rin, I'm serious."

"So am I."

Papa and I don't always see eye to eye.

"Whatever," I sighed anyway, not in the mood to argue with Papa. "I'll send her a message or something, 'kay?"

"Good girl. Love you, Rin."

"Love you, Papa."

So, after that, I was all curled up in bed in a hotel, writing this. And now I'm going to sleep. Bye bye, Gumi. See you tomorrow.

**Author's Note: Okay, people, if you originally voted for GumixRin in the pole, let me know and give me a new vote because I need a tie breaker. Thanks everyone!**


	4. Day Four

**Author's Note: Important poll up, please vote for the story you want to see updated most often.**

Day Four

Tuesday, February 7, 2012  
>Weather: Bright and sunshiny ^^<br>People I Met Today: Piko Utatane (aka the grouchiest boy of all time) and another Lily (I'm getting curious about this)  
>Mood: Cheerio!<p>

I ruined about two pages of this book last night writing out song lyrics since I couldn't sleep. I tore them out, of course. You don't _really_ wanna see the lyrics, do ya? (heart)

Hehe, well, Gumi dear, by the time you'll get to read this, you'll have heard the song already, but teasing you like this is fun enough. I can just imagine what your reaction would be if you were here with me, so that makes me happy enough.

Okay, so, I'm gonna head out now since I'm writing this in the morning, but I'll update you when I get to my next stop. Hehe, one week until that special day. Aren't you excited? Wait, but you'll have read this after that day so, well, um. Geez, I don't know. This must be what journalists feel like.

. . .

As you can see, I met a super interesting and grouchy guy today. Unfortunately, because of that, I didn't end up travelling as far as I'd like too, but it was a lot of fun all the same. I hope I can still get there in time. Oh no, now I'm worrying. Okay, I'll tell you about him rather than worry you.

So, I was biking (no duh) and then I got distracted and slid on some melting snow. My bike fell to the side and sent me into the snow bank. It was absolutely freezing, but at least I was decently dressed for the weather. Still, I pouted and whined to no one in particular because I was cold, wet, and my clothes were dirty now. My ankle kind of hurt, too, not that that was something I wanted to focus on since things always hurt more the more you focus on them.

So, there I was, pouting like a petulant child as I stood up and brushed the worst of it off my clothes. My bike was twisted at an odd angle, so I immediately went to tend to it. And, just my luck, the darned thing was broken. -sniffle- I locked it up to a nearby tree and shrugged my backpack over my shoulders. With one more longing look at my bike, I headed through the streets to see if I could find someone to fix it.

"Well, look what we've got here," came a voice, and I looked over to the source to find a white-haired boy leaning against a voice and (don't get jealous) looking me up and down. "What brings you around here?"

Being in the bedraggled state that I was, I bet you expected I'd either start crying or shout at him, right? Well, I didn't. I don't know why, but I just exploded into laughter. His lines were so cheesy, and you should've seen his face when I did. He looked completely lost. He had no idea what to do, so he hurriedly stuffed a scowl on his face to try to look cool.

"Rin Kagamine," I introduced myself through fits of laughter, holding out a hand to him. I smirked at the suspicious gaze he laid on my hand and stated, "You shake it, goof."

His face burned bright red, and he said haughtily, "I know that."

We stood there and stared at each other for a while before I wondered, "Are you sure you know it, 'cause you're not doing a very good job at it."

He snorted and muttered something rude before sharply grabbing my hand and shaking it. I giggled at his childishness, forgetting about my bike for a while as the boy amused me. "C'mon, smile," I prompted.

He furrowed his brow like I'd asked him to solve a quadratic equation, so I laughed again and said, "Do you not know what that is, either?"

"I know what smiling is, but I don't get what you're so happy about," he retorted. "I saw you wipe out on your bike. Shouldn't you be whining or crying or something? What are you doing riding a bike while it's still winter anyway?"

"I'm happy because I'm going to see someone I care about," I said cheerily. Sorry for just saying someone. I tend to be careful about referring to you as my girlfriend since it's a sticky topic for a lot of people.

"Into the woods to grandmother's house." That's what he said with a roll of his eyes. He didn't take me seriously at all. I couldn't really blame him. I doubt my actions would be considered sane by anyone.

"I mean it," I replied, smiling for him all the same. I don't know what possessed me, the amazing weather or what, but I put a finger to each corner of his mouth and pulled his face into a smile, giggling. "There you go, see? Bright smile."

His eyes widened for a startled moment before he batted my hand away. I laughed and spun around to leave. "Okay, I'm going into the woods now."

I started humming the tune of the song I'd been coming up with, adding in the English words "Bright smile" into it. The only thing that would make me even happier would be cherry blossom trees, but they're out of season. Well, that, or you.

I didn't get very far, because I felt a hand grab me by the wrist. I stopped swinging my arms and humming and looked back to the white-haired boy with a smile. His face was a little red, and he wouldn't meet my eyes. Mama always said I was an enchantress, casting boys under my spell, so I'm just going to say that that must've been what happened. "Yes?" I wondered politely.

"Where are you going?" he wondered hesitantly.

"Into the woods," I said cheekily, narrowing my eyes playfully at him.

He scowled again and swiftly released my wrist. "Whatever. Have fun." Sarcasm laced his voice, so I pouted.

"What did I say?" I questioned, sinking into one hip and staring at him crossly. "Smile, right?"

"Look, I'm not going to smile just because you told me too, alright?" So said the sourpuss. Then, he did something totally adorable. He was blushing, and he looked away, all embarrassed, as he mumbled, "Look, if you're really in trouble, I'm free right now, so I couldn't help you out."

I probably should have mentioned I had a girlfriend. I kind of led him on, I guess. I swear, it wasn't on purpose . . . . Okay, maybe it was a little, but it made me happy to see him fawning over me. Does that really make me such a horrible person? "Hm, a knight in shining armor, huh?" I giggled when his blush deepened. "Okay, sure, you can help me out." I grinned at him and then began to sing the song I'm writing for you. He was stunned by my sudden bursting into song, of course, but he told me he liked it in the end, so it was all worth it. "Okay, and now you can help me by fixing my bike."

He's a funny boy, but at least he actually helped. He brought me and my bike to some shop and fixed it up himself, complaining about a woman named Lily still owing him some money as he did. And, sweet little guy, he even offered to let me sleep there since the sun was setting already and my bike wasn't done. And so I slept and that's where I had to shut off for the night. Okay, sleep time.

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so late, I kind of lost the sheet with my planning written on it and then got too lazy… And sorry it's short.**


End file.
